A wide variety of medical products used by the health care industry become contaminated when properly used for an intended purpose. Some of these medical devices are disposable in that they are typically used only a single time before being discarded. For example, extracorporeal blood circuits become contaminated upon use and are typically immediately discarded, as opposed to refurbished for subsequent use, due to the high risk that diseases may spread due to unnecessary exposure to the blood of a patient. Alternatively, some of these medical devices may be refurbished, for example, by being cleaned and sanitized, to extend their useful life such that they may be used multiple times and with multiple patients prior to being discarded. For example, endotracheal tubes are widely refurbished and reused by anesthesiologists living in developing countries. Refurbishing an endotracheal tube includes cleaning the endotracheal tube with soap and water, scrubbing it with a brush to remove all blood and mucus, and finally sterilizing it by, for example, soaking it in CIDEX® OPA Solution. Reusing a contaminated medical product, either on the same patient or a subsequent patient, can spread disease and is a major concern within the health care industry.